A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-energy exhaust gas flow. The high-energy exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
Components in the path of the high-energy gas flow through the turbine section experience high temperatures and pressures. The gas path through the turbine section is typically defined by blade outer air seals proximate a rotating airfoil and static vane stages. Cooling air is supplied to components exposed to the high-energy gas flow. Seals are provided between the blade outer air seals and platforms of the vane stages to contain the cooling air and prevent leakage into the gas path. Seals that are not seated properly or fail to accommodate relative movement between components may enable some cooling air to escape into the gas path and reduce engine efficiency. Moreover, poor sealing can enable high-energy gas flow to leak past the seals, thereby further affecting engine efficiency.